


Горечь на языке

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Вейле Драко требуется проявление любви. И это действительно проблема, потому что Гарри слишком много работает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Горечь на языке

Гарри заходит домой тихо, стараясь не греметь, не наделать лишнего шума. Он очень устал, и единственное, о чем мечтает — лечь спать. Но Драко вряд ли обрадуется, если он хотя бы не примет душ, прежде чем забраться в постель.  
Второй месяц уже продолжается эта гонка. Из рейда в рейд. То преступники, то учения. К восьми на работу. Домой, если повезёт, к полуночи, а то и к следующей ночи. Он плохо спит, почти не ест, постоянно на стрессе. И с каждым днём чувствует себя все хуже. Рон предлагал обратиться в Мунго, но Гарри не хочет. Все сейчас в одинаковых условиях, и будет совсем погано, если Гарри Поттер отправится на больничный.  
Гарри хочет выспаться. Это все, что ему нужно. И он надеется, что завтра его не вызовут, потому что суббота, выходной, тот самый, который ему жизненно необходим.  
Душ он принимает за три минуты и тут же, толком не высушившись, забирается в постель.  
Драко не просыпается, но перекатывается, подбираясь ближе, прижимается во сне — холодный, несмотря на хорошо натопленный дом и большое пушистое одеяло. Это странно, ненормально. Обычно он горячий, и Гарри это беспокоит, но жажда сна беспощадна. Он просто обнимает Драко и засыпает.  
Утром он чувствует себя все так же отвратительно, пусть и проспал около одиннадцати часов. Драко он застаёт на кухне. Тот сидит на стуле у окна и пьёт кофе.  
Драко не любит кофе, но последнее время Гарри все чаще обращает внимание на горьковатый аромат напитка, пропитавший дом.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри и залпом выпивает стакан воды. Теперь немного лучше.  
— В полном, — говорит Драко. Он… похудел. Сильно. И врет.  
Гарри смотрит на него пристально несколько секунд. Скулы заострились, под глазами тени, запястья, кажется, тоже стали тоньше, заметно выступают косточки.  
Гарри подходит ближе, ведёт костяшками по его щеке. Драко прикрывает глаза, не отстраняется.  
— Ты что-нибудь ел? — снова спрашивает Гарри.  
И Драко снова врет:  
— Да.  
Гарри не нравится происходящее. В последний раз он видел Драко таким неживым и подавленным года полтора назад. Тогда у них все только начиналось — паршиво начиналось, надо признать. В Драко обнаружилась вейла, а в Гарри — его партнёр. И оба отказывались это принимать. Гарри сдался, только когда Драко загремел в Мунго — тогда его скорее назвали бы мертвым, чем живым. И они пришли к соглашению. И, вроде, сумели найти общий язык. И уживались же как-то все это время. Тогда что случилось сейчас?  
Гарри ощущает нарастающую панику. Ему кажется, — его почти срубает этой мыслью! — что Драко умирает. Снова. Как тогда.  
— Я вызову врача, — говорит Гарри.  
Драко перехватывает его за руку болезненно тонкими пальцами, сжимает, прикладывая невероятно много сил, и все равно это едва заметно. Он чертовски, просто до ужаса ослаб. И уже не может этого скрывать. Но смотрит в ответ упрямо потухшим взглядом.  
— Не хочу в Мунго, — говорит он. Требует. Настаивает.  
Гарри уже ничего не понимает.  
— Тогда что мне сделать? Ты в курсе, как выглядишь? Бледный, холодный, костлявый. Да ты скорее труп, чем нет.  
И без того тусклый взгляд теряется за пеленой отчаяния — всего на секунду. На миг. И Драко опускает веки, прячется за ними в темноте.  
— Ну и что? — спрашивает он и отворачивается к окну. Обхватывает кружку с кофе обеими руками — согревается.  
Вот теперь Гарри по-настоящему страшно. Он опускается на колени и заглядывает в глаза.  
— Поговори со мной, Драко. Пожалуйста, — просит Гарри. Он знает, что иначе от Драко ничего не добиться. Ни криками, ни ссорами. Только так есть шанс достучаться.  
И это срабатывает.  
Драко снова смотрит на него. Выдыхает и спокойно констатирует:  
— Вейла тоскует. Это значит, что она перестала чувствовать себя нужной для партнера. Если хочешь сказать, что ты не виноват, и все дело в работе, то даже не пытайся. Я это знаю. Вейле плевать. Ты не появляешься ночью — и меня сжирает ревность. Недостаточно часто трахаешь — и к ревности прибавляется ощущение никчёмности. Ненужный, одинокий, брошеный — так я себя чувствую. И я понятия не имею, как это исправить. В руководстве по ручным Вейлам не рассказывается, как у них включается логика и отключается ревность.  
Гарри нечего на это сказать. Вейле не нужны слова, ей нужны доказательства. И все же Гарри пытается. Донести хотя бы до Драко.  
— Я не изменял тебе, — говорит он. — Никогда.  
— Ты и не смог бы так, чтобы я не узнал. Во всяком случае, если бы произошёл секс с проникновением. Я бы это почувствовал.  
— Это понятно, но я не изменял тебе никак. Вообще, — поясняет Гарри, не отводя взгляда. Он хочет, чтобы Драко ему верил. Потому что это, черт возьми, правда. Он бы так никогда не поступил.  
Драко смотрит на него в ответ, растягивает губы в печальной усмешке.  
— Но ты бы хотел, — утверждает он. Не спрашивает. — Если бы не оказался намертво связан с вейлой. Это не твой выбор.  
Гарри вздыхает и кладёт голову ему на бедро. Вот это уже проблема. Потому что это тоже чистая правда, и Гарри не знает, как донести до него простую и понятную обоим мысль.  
— Возможно, — произносит он спокойно. — Не мой и не твой. Так и было с самого начала.  
— Так есть по сей день, — перебивает Драко.  
— М-м-м… — тянет Гарри и поднимает взгляд. Смотрит прямо, спокойно. — Значит, трахаешься ты со мной до сих пор по принуждению?  
Драко вздрагивает. Его дыхание сбивается. Он не может ответить. Это и не нужно. Гарри знает правду. Они оба знают. Пусть не говорили вслух, но это очевидно для людей, связанных магией. Магию не обмануть.  
— Уговор, помнится, был на раз в неделю, — припоминает Гарри. — Чтобы Вейла чувствовала себя желанной, да? Оптимально. Не успеет затосковать, но и нам лишний раз напрягаться не нужно.  
Драко поджимает губы. Что он может ответить? Они нарушили договоренность уже на второй неделе совместного житья. На третьей стали экспериментировать — не все же в миссионерской позе. Через месяц они зажимались по углам даже в министерстве, о чем ещё говорить?  
— Драко, — зовёт Гарри и ловит печальный, но уже посветлевший взгляд. Острые скулы все ещё напряжены, челюсти сомкнуты. — Для меня это уже давно не принуждение. И сейчас я искренне обеспокоен твоим состоянием.  
— Ты выглядишь не лучше, — фыркает Драко. Это уже больше на него похоже. И Гарри улыбается. Да, он все еще плох, но теперь приходит осознание — это не только из-за работы. Так в их отношениях проявлялась трещина, надлом. Есть не мог не только Драко, Гарри тоже не испытывал голода. Отсюда же потеря сил и болезненность.  
— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить в ресторан?  
— Нет, — тут же отрезает Драко. — Не раньше, чем перестану выглядеть как труп.  
— А мне даже нравится…  
— Гарри! — сердито рявкает Драко. — Иди ты к черту. Нравится трахать скелет?  
— Ещё не пробовал, — улыбается Гарри и тянется вперёд, ближе. — Попробуем? Я соскучился.  
Драко резко выдыхает и сокращает расстояние. У него холодные губы. И горячее дыхание. И от него пахнет кофе — непривычно. Гарри пробует горечь его языка, смакует несколько секунд и отстраняется.  
— Тебе же не нравится кофе, — шепчет он, скользя губами по гладко выбритому подбородку.  
— Тебе нравится, — отвечает Драко. И это ничего не проясняет. Ничего не…  
Гарри распахивает глаза и смотрит удивленно, все ещё ощущая во рту вкус ароматного напитка. Озарение бьет кувалдой по голове. Больно. И под дых — сбивает дыхание.  
— Имитация? — спрашивает он.  
Драко пожимает плечами и отставляет кружку на подоконник.  
— Какое-то время помогало. Потом ты впервые не пришёл ночевать.  
— Мерлин, почему ты сразу не сказал?  
Гарри не может не винить себя. Это он довёл Драко до такого состояния. Он виноват.  
— И что бы ты сделал? Ушел из аврората? — задаёт он логичный вопрос.  
— Не знаю. Чаще бы говорил, что люблю?  
— Чаще? — уточняет Драко. — Чаще чем когда?  
Гарри прикрывает глаза.  
Шах и мат.  
Никогда.  
Он этого и не говорил. Для него все стало очевидно ещё тогда, когда они съехались. Он не требовал этих слов от Драко — он чувствовал его любовь. Это ведь работает в обе стороны, верно?  
Гарри снова смотрит на него. И видит то, от чего в груди растекается тепло. Ту самую любовь. И расцветающую улыбку во взгляде. Счастье. Оно проникает в самую глубь, в сердце.  
— Драко…  
— Да знаю я, — перебивает он. Касается носом его щеки и добавляет тихо: — Я тоже, просто… наверное, я действительно хотел услышать.  
Гарри обхватывает его поперёк спины и стягивает со стула себе на колени. Драко совсем легкий. Но больше нет того вымораживающего холода. Его тело согревается. Гарри доволен — все будет хорошо, они справились тогда, справятся и сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
